


jaywon's 10 months love

by hyvckworld



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: 10 months love, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaywon, jaywon tag is so dry, jungwon is just tryna help, they are in love PLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvckworld/pseuds/hyvckworld
Summary: Jay knows he can rely on jungwon...right? Well Jungwon hopes he can.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: enhypen fics





	jaywon's 10 months love

_I'm all grown up now Why do you keep treating me like a kid_

Jay seemed to be avoiding all of his members. He even ignored his fellow '02 liners when they asked him how he was. But out of all the members, Jungwon was hurt the most. Jungwon knew Jay better than anyone else, he could tell when the older was sad or troubled and this was one of those times. Normally Jungwon would have tried to understand Jay and leave him be, but this time he really wanted to help the older with his troubles. After all, he was the leader.

_For real, I really grew up My childish way of speaking I know they look childish But just wait_

He knows that Jay used to see him as a child, but Jungwon thought they'd grown past that. He thought that they had come to an equal standing point in their time together. He thought Jay could trust him...

Even though he knows that sometimes he comes off as childish, he thought that the older could trust him with his problems. Jungwon didn't want Jay to feel burdened or lonely ,after all Jay was the one to help him in his darkest days. So why now would Jay not seek his help? Was it the fact that he still saw Jungwon as a child? He couldn't really guess what it was, but he wanted Jay to rely on him as much as he relies on Jay.

_Because my feelings grew as much as my height Lean on me for real now_

Finding Jay on the balcony of their dorm, Jungwon quietly approached the older, "Jay, are you okay?"

Startled at the sudden presence, Jay flinched slightly before hoarsely answering, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Jungwon could tell by his tone and the way he avoided eye contact that Jay had been crying. Without hesitation, the younger wrapped his small arms around the older. 

"You don't have to lie, jay" he muttered quietly. Jay didn't reply. instead, he wrapped his hands around Jungwon as a form of response.

"So why are you crying?" Jungwon gently asked, stroking his blonde hair. 

Jay let out a small laugh.

_Why do you just keep laughing, why don't you know how I feel?_

"huh? why are you laughing?" Jungwon asked bewildered at the older's sudden laughter.

"no, no, it's just that you're so cute," jay chuckled, slightly upsetting Jungwon who was trying to be serious.

Jungwon pulled out of his embrace and surveyed his face, "don't change the topic, why are you sad? I want to help you feel better"

Jay gave a small sad smile before confessing, "It really isn't a big deal, I'm just a little homesick"

Sighing while running a hand through his hair, Jungwon gave him a small smile. 

"Was it really that hard for your ego to let you confess that," he smirked, slightly.

Jay huffed and jokingly retorted, "this is why I didn't tell you"

With a small smile, Jungwon pulled Jay back inside their dorms. 

"I honestly don't know how to help you with your homesickness," He started, "but I can distract you if you want"

Jay nodded at the younger, a small smile gracing his lips.

_Lean on me for real now my 10 months love_

The rest of the night was a blur of laughter, teasing and screaming. Jay was thankful that he could rely on Jungwon and the younger was just happy to be of help.


End file.
